


Dear Fanfiction Writters

by Lilas1739



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: The Golden and Silver Trio are quite mad about many shippings
Relationships: Death Eater Characters & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Sincèrement, Harry Potter

Chers auteurs de fanfictions...

Sincèrement, Harry Potter

J'ai beaucoup vu de fous dans ma vie. Mais même Bellatrix et Skeeter me semble saines d'esprit par rapport à ces horribles trucs que les Moldus appellent "fanfiction". Je ne suis PAS en couple avec Hermione. Elle est comme une soeur pour moi, et on est juste ami. Je ne veux pas t’offenser, Hermione, mais t'es pas mon genre. Mais ça c'est encore à la Rita Skeeter. 

PS: Ça ne veux pas dire que je suis attiré par quelqu'un que j'ai envie d'avoir des relations avec lui. Jamais je ne serai en couple avec Draco Malfoy.


	2. Sincèrement, Ronald Weasley

Chers auteurs de fanfiction

Sincèrement, Ron Weasley

Arrêtez de dire que Harry est en couple avec Hermione. Moi et Hermione, on est ensemble, et pas besoin de dire le contraire. 

PS: Je ne suis pas si glouton que ça. Oui, j'aime manger, comme tout le monde, quoi.


	3. Sincèrement, Hermione Granger

Chers auteur de fanfiction 

Sincèrement, Hermione Granger

Je ne suis pas en couple avec Harry, compris. Mais ces libelles à la Rita Skeeter sont encore sensées. Vous m'attribuez de coucher avec presque tout le monde des sorciers.

PS: Je ne suis pas avec Draco Malefoy


	4. Sincèrement, Néville Longdubat

Chers auteurs de fanfiction

Sincèrement, Néville Longdubat

Je ne suis pas en couple avec ni Krum, ni Luna et encore moins Zabini, compris. 


	5. Sincèrement, Luna Lovegood

Chers auteurs de fanfiction

Sincèrement, Luna Lovegood

On m'appelle étrange. Je ne craint pas le ridicule, c'est vrai. Mais, Yaxley n'est ni mon parent, ni mon mari, et heureusement! Puis arrêtez de dire que je suis maso. Je préfère déclarer ce type de chose quand je serai prête. 

PS: Les nargoles vous ont déjà embrouillé le cerveau. Je peux vous aider?


	6. Sincèrement, Ginny Weasley

Chers auteurs de fanfiction

Sincèrement, Ginny Weasley

Mon seul amour est Harry et je n'ai pas couché avec tout Poudlard, compris.

PS: Stupéfix!


	7. Sincèrement, Harry Potter II

Chers auteurs de fanfiction

Sincèrement, Harry Potter

Je vous conseille fortement d'aller vous faire soigner à Sainte Mangouste avant que je vous y envoie. Premièrement je suis un garçon normal et je n'ai pas de relations sexuelles avec des créatures étranges. Surtout pas avec des détraqueurs. Premièrement, c'est suicidaire parce qu'il vous prennent votre âme, vous font revivre les pires moments mais aussi...Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne meurt pas d'envie d'avoir la partie la plus sensible de mon corps couverte de fluide postmortem. Beurk!

PS: J'aurai besoin de me laver les yeux...et la mains...et le cerveau. 


	8. Sincèrement, Ronald Weasley II

Chers auteurs de fanfiction...

Sincèrement, Ron Weasley

Jamais au grand jamais je ne coucherai avec mes frères ou ma soeur. Compris. Allez vous faire nettoyer la cervelle.


	9. Sincèrement, Hermione Granger

Chers auteurs de fanfictions

Sincèrement, Hermione Granger

Je suis une fille née moldue normale. Je ne suis pas la fille secrète de Rodolphus et de Bellatrix Lestrange. Mon certificat de naissance est bien réel. Puis, je ne coucherai jamais avec un Mangemort, ni avec cet imbécile de Malefoy. 

PS: Allez vous faire soigner.


	10. Sincèrement, Harry Potter III

Chers auteurs de fanfiction

Sincèrement, Harry Potter

Mon unique famille survivante sont les Dursley. On peut dire que les Weasley m'ont adoptés. Je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily née Evans. Compris. Oh, aussi je ne suis pas le fils adoptif ni de Voldemort, ni de Rogue et encore moins de Bellatrix Lestrange! Aussi, je ne suis pas dans une relation sado-maso avec le mari de celle-ci. Il a torturé les parents de Néville!

PS: Allez vous faire soigner... 


End file.
